Cold Night, Hot Bed
by Lmaooooonade
Summary: A one off set during the first night of Episode 21 from season 5. Morgan refuses to bunk with Reid but Hotch volunteers, and thanks to one another, the night won't be so cold.


Spencer was setting his things in the room he was arranged to share with Hotch, his long and wavy hair bobbed around his head as he moved. "I don't like the cold, Hotch."

"I know, Reid." Aaron said.

"I grew up in Vegas, it was always hot. This is just ridiculous." Spencer continued.

"I know, Reid." Aaron said again, retreating to their shared bathroom to brush his teeth as Spencer got dressed. "Do you want to take the bed or the floor, Hotch?" Spencer said, hoping he'd say bed. "Bed." Aaron said, his mouth full of toothpaste. "Which side? Or would you rather be on top of me?" Spencer asked, peeking his head into the bathroom. Aaron sharply inhaled and coughed, bending over the sink as he hacked up a bit of toothpaste. Spencer kind of blushed, realizing how unusually direct he was being. "Sorry." He said. " I'll uh, I'll take the floor if you don't want to share." he added, gripping the door jamb. Aaron calmed himself down, taking a deep breath, swishing some water in his mouth and taking a swallow. "Hotch, are you okay?" Spencer asked, Aaron stood up right and wiped his mouth. "God, Spence, if you're going to be direct please not while I have something in my mouth!" he stated firmly, looking over at him with the same stern look he usually had. Spencer shrunk back into himself as Aaron came towards him, his old FBI training shirt and sweat pants being his pajamas, while Reid was just wearing a tee shirt that was about three sizes too large for himself and his boxers. His contacts had been taken out about twenty minutes ago after he brushed his own teeth, so he resided in his glasses, currently.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you had better pajamas." He teased, giving him a smirk. "I could help you with that cold feeling, you know." Aaron added. Spencer turned a bright red as Aaron placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back towards the bed. "Ho-Hotch you're not mad are you?" Spencer asked, his shins hitting the bed causeing him to stumble backwards and falldown, the action knocking his glasses askew. "I'm not mad," Aaron started, "I'm actually rather turned on." He said, that low, gravel-like voice pouring down on Spencer, threatening to bury him alive. "You look good in those glasses, kind of makes me wish you'd wear them more~" Aaron said as he crawled on top of him. "Honestly today I wanted to pull you close by that scarf you were wearing and plant one all you all day." Aaron said again. "P-plant one on me?" Spencer asked, lips trembling as Aaron lowered himself in. "A kiss." he said, raising a hand to touch his face. "May I?"

"I-I'm not stopping you Hotch." Spencer said, shivering a little. "Please, call me Aaron, Spence. We've been like this too often for you to keep calling me Hotch when I'm on top of you." the older man said as he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, his left hand moving up to tangle in Spencer's hair. Neither man was really sure when exactly the attraction started. All they knew was that it was hot, heavy, and mutual. But the physical stuff? That had started a few months after Haley divorced Aaron.

Aaron gave a little sigh as they tugged at each other's clothes, pulling them off and tossing them to either side of the bed in a frenzy. "Oh- A-Aaron it's cold!" Spencer whined arching his back to reach his abdomen to Aaron's, attempting to sap his body heat away. Their arousals were overly obvious at this point, Spencer felt himself ache for it. Aaron turned and reached into the nightstand drawer next to the bed, pulling out a small, unmarked bottle, one of the airline approved ones, he'd filled it with lube so that he always had something to make it easier. "Hold out your hand." Aaron said, Spencer willingly offered his bony hand out to him. Aaron gave him a generous amount. "Rub it on your hands, take two fingers and ready yourself, the other hand? I want you to touch yourself for me" he explained. Aaron and Spencer had been through sexual encounters numerous times, but he still found himself instructing Spencer through it, because once he was in a sexual position, Spencer found his I.Q. slashed in half and he was reduced a whiny, greedy, needy young man.

But he did as he was told, rubbing his arousal for the older man, lifting his hips up to properly finger himself for Aaron who grabbed one of the pillows, folded it in half and placed it under Spencer's lower back, so his hips would stay lifted on their own. Little whimpers and moans came from Spencer, trying to keep it quiet because JJ and Emily were next door, as were Garcia and Morgan on the other side, and Dave was right across the hall, numerous others were all staying there too, and Spencer didn't want them to hear him like that, the only person he wanted hearing was Aaron.

Aaron was busy lubing up his own cock, watching the good doctor squirm from touching himself. "Aaah, Aaron..." Spencer whispered, his eyes fluttering through the pleasure as he tried to keep his eyes on Aaron. Aaron gave a heavy groan as he looked down at the skinny man. "Move your hands, Spence." he said a softness to his usually hard voice. Spencer complied and moved his hands to grip the sheets and wipe the lube off them. Aaron took a moment to drink in the sight and sounds of a very aroused, and very his, Dr. Spencer Reid before sliding his thick cock into the delicious ass of the good doctor that only he would get to have. Spencer groaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the tight fit, Aaron got as close as he could to the slim man and pulled the covers up over his back from behind himself as he began moving.

In and out, in and out, in and out. Aaron quickly found his pacing and Spencer's body relaxed fully to take him in, soft moans and whines of pleasure filled their ears. Aaron kissed at Reid's skinny neck, low growls punctuated his thrusts, a fire lit in his stomach and Spencer reached a hand down to touch his cock, stroking it to match Aaron's thrusts. "Oh Aaron... F-fuck..." he groaned, the swear had turned Aaron on even more, knowing that he had brought the young man this much pleasure was almost too much. Almost, but not quite. Aaron grit his teeth for a moment as he felt pressure coiling in his groin, "Tell me how you want it Spencer. Tell me how you want it and where you want it, you filthy boy." he groaned. Spencer gasped, his hands wrapping around Aaron to claw at his back. "C-cum inside me, Aaron. P-please!" Spencer whined bucking his hips to meet Aaron's. "A-Aaron please harder-" he whimpered, the friction between their bodies as the older man closed the gap between him was replacing the need for his hands. Fingernails dug themselves into Aaron's flesh, scraping down.

Aaron smashed his lips into Spencer's as he thrust his hips as hard as he could, the bed shook and Aaron was thankful that earlier in the night he took a minute to pull it away from the wall to avoid waking their sleeping teammates. "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress if you keep saying things like that." Aaron hissed, finding himself closer and closer to the edge. "I wa-want you to!" whined Spencer, little whimpers and moans escaping him. Aaron continued on his rampage against Spencer's body, searching for their releases. Spencer found his in a hard thrust while Aaron's tongue explored his mouth, he moaned into him, and felt a heat spreading across his stomach as he came. And Aaron finally got release as well, riding out his intense orgasm in several thrusts, his seed filling up Spencer's ass. He pulled out and watched the thick whiteness leaking from Spencer, who was a whimpering, sweaty pale mess.

In the light of their shared bedroom lamp, Aaron receded under the sheets, licking up Spencer's mess from his stomach. The young man sighed at this, feeling the wet muscle glide over his skin, feeling those lips pepper kisses up his body when Aaron finished. They lay together, Aaron tossing the pillow that had been under Spencer aside as he held the man close. "God, Spence." Aaron groaned, Spencer burying his face in Aaron's neck. "I'm not cold anymore, Aaron." Spencer whispered, his breathing catching up with him. Aaron gave a little smile and kissed his forehead. "I told you I'd help." Aaron said, before letting them drift off into sleep, they still had a case to finish, they needed the little bit of rest they'd get before Garcia's cries for help would wake them up in a few hours. But until it did, they'd sleep peacefully with one another in a warm embrace.


End file.
